Raw Sugar
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: A series of drabbles of Dance Academy pos-series 2. Mostly Tara/Christian. Requests are welcome.
1. Switzerland

**A/N**: AAAAAND I'm back. I have no idea what I'm doing.

This is gonna be a series of some sort of drabbles about DA and Tara/Christian mostly and stuff AFTER season 2, as you can see with this first chapter. I'm probably going to accept requests, so do be shy.

I know my english suck and I'm sorry. You can give me tips, I'm open for it.

Hope yall like the story, tho.

**Disclaimer**: none of the characters of Dance Academy are mine. :(

* * *

**Raw Sugar**

_"Raw sugar, I don't wanna die living in a high rise grave_."  
Metric

1) **Switzerland**

Sammy was gone. The reality of it catches her once in a while. Sometimes, when she opens her eyes, it's almost like he was still there. Sometimes, the pain is almost unbearable. Those are the moments that make her try and harden herself. She takes herself to a cold place where she can't feel at all, where she's not a ball of emotions nor a senseless ice queen. Somewhere neutral.

It took her so long to cry. Such a simple thing: tears streaming down her face.

So now, for not to drawn, she's Switzerland. So she can do what she promised him: harden, get stronger.

And when they come back to school – the other kids, not Sammy, never again Sammy – she can be the glue again.


	2. Violet Hill

**A/N**: This is still a bit depressing. I promise to write happier stuff soon.

* * *

2) **Violet Hill**

She had no time for boys now. She never felt like she'd prefer not to fall in love, but that's exactly what she wanted: Not to fall in love.

As the girl who once dreamed about flying, falling so many times in so many ways was too painful. The ground was too hard.

No, this time, she'd have friends. She'd heal herself with the best gift life can give a teenager: friends.

That was hard to explain to Ben and Christian. But she was broken and they _had_ to understand, they just _had_ to understand that just this time she had to think about herself, she had to stop seeing herself as someone's girlfriend and be just Tara.

She had to be with her girls. Just this time.

Because she loved them both so damn much – Ben and Christian -, but it was wrong with everyone. It wasn't the Tara show anymore, she'd grown.

She loved them. But she wouldn't let them know that.


	3. Hardest Part of an End

**A/N**: I'm sorry, I know it sucks, but I'm gonna keep on writing. :(

I forgot to say, and I think you guys noticed, but the titles are from songs. Chap 1 is from Daughter, c2 is Coldplay and this one is Linkin Park.

Thank you for the people who reviewed/talked to me. I hope you guys like this fic more than I do. (?)

* * *

**Hardest Part of an End**

"It's beautiful." Kat said. She and Tara were in the same spot where, a year ago, the girl made a deal with Christian about not letting anyone get in their way. They couldn't know the only people in their way were themselves.

Tara sighed, contemplating the sunset.

"I know."

"I don't know how exactly that happened, but…" the blonde said, after a few minutes in silence; the sky was almost dark now. "I'm happy we get along with everything. I'm happy we could just… forgive each other."

Tara looked at her friend with surprise. She wasn't expecting the girl to bring the subject, even though she knew it'd happen sooner or later. Kat was about closure.

"Things change and people grow up." Was the girl's answer and Kat nodded. "Plus, I had to understand how it is when a guy truly likes someone who's not me, to know how you felt all the time."

Kat laughed.

"No, Christian was just confused."

"I doubt so." Tara said in a serious tone. "I mean, you guys just clicked. It was kind of obvious, actually."

"But his _true love_ is you."

There still was some sort of pain in Kat's voice when she talked about Christian, but she had brought the subject in the first place. Tara shook it off.

"Nah. It's over." She said with a shrug. "We are all just starting our lives again."

They kept silence for a few more minutes, lay on the ground. The stars were shining and a cool wind blew the tall grass.

"And that's the hardest part, really." Kat whispered. She didn't see it, but Tara nodded. And for kids who just lost so much, they knew they where healing just fine.


	4. Paint me a Heart

**Paint me a Heart**

And there were days where she felt as though she could live wholly. Not days she'd forget (or pretend to) what happened and act as if nothing happened at all, like Sammy was on vacation and could come back any moment. No. Those days were the ones where she knew exactly where was, knew certainly he'd never come back, but also knew everything was alright, everything would be alright.

Days where she knew she was moving on. And that this is okay.

* * *

**A/N**: The song here is Christina Aguilera's _Blank Page_. I love this song so much!

Hope you guys remember me '-'

Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
